Using the technique of stereotaxically directed microperfusion of conscious unrestrained animals the ventromedial and lateral areas of the hypothalamus will be treated with either glucose, insulin, 2-deoxy glucose, or combination of these compounds. In doing so the glucostatic theory of food intake control will be tested with respect to a new model proposed by the applicant. By exogenously varying the amount of glucose sense by the glucoreceptor cells found in both of these areas the nature of the glucose monitoring ability of these areas will be determined and their relationship with the overall phenomenon of food consumption will be observed.